For The Nights I Can't Rememberr
by missnothingx
Summary: I re-did this,cause someone reviewed it and said it didn't make sense.and they were right. so i re-did. enjoy.


Ginny woke up, the light blinding her. She turned over expecting to see her husband Harry there, but he was not there at all. " Morning Harry,where ever you are." She said quietly to herself. Harry went out to hang out with her brother,Ron last night and he seemed to have not come home. A wondering Ginny picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hey," His oh-so familiar voice said,into the phone.

"Harry! Where—" Ginny was about to continue when she noticed something wrong. It's not Harry, it's his voice mail.

" This is Harry Potter, leave a message and I'll call you when I c—" And just like that she hung up.

She sat there,on her soft bed for a moment and thought. Ginny wasn't really worried about where he was, because he's done this for awhile now. And when he comes home to see her, she'll pretend everything is fine,but nothing has been okay for awhile.

**-xox-**

She sat at the dinner table,waiting and waiting. 6 o'clock and still he hadn't come home. To her it was no surprise, this was happening for so awhile now, that shes starting to not care. Ginny was not going to yell at him again, and ask why he was late yet again but just put a fake smile on her face. Because thats how much she loves him.

Then she heard his footsteps approaching the hosue. He was home,finally. Harry came in,his jet-black hair a messier than usual. She could how tell he was exhausted as he ploped down onto the couch and closed his eyes.

" Harry..." Ginny's voice said quietly as she walked over to him and planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, Gin?" He asked opening his eyes to see his redheaded wife standing infront of him.

" I made you dinner, would you—"

"No.I ate ate Ron's. " He said,cutting her off mid-sentence.

Nodding her head understandingly, Ginny went back to the dinning area and cleaned up,without a sound. As she washed the plates she heard their bedroom door close,she sighed. She was alone once again. Slowly a tear escaped her eye and fell down her pale cheek. But she had to stay strong, because she knew one day he'll change and love her the way he did before.

**-xox-**

Harry lay down on the bed,thinking about what Ron, Ginny's older brother had said to him earlier.

"_Harry, how's my sister? " the redheaded boy,who looked like his sister asked. As he had a swig of the beer infront of him. _

_" She's doing fine." He answered as he set down his own beer on the table._

_Unconvinced,Ron shook his head. "No, I bet she's not doing fine,Harry. What ever happened to you guys?"  
Harry shrugged,feeling kinda bad about how he's been treating his wife, lately but he shook of that feeling.  
Ron,looked at his bestfriend." You know what day,mate. One day you'll wake up and she won't be there anymore and she wont be waiting for you any longer."_

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his messy jet-black hair. He slowly closed his eyes, thinking about the conversation still. Then he drifted off into a slumber.

**-xox-**

The next day, Ginny was on the phone with Harry. " So your not coming home?" She asked disappointed.

"I am coming home. Just late." He explained.

Ginny sighed. "Okay.I'll see you then."

"" Harry said.

"Bye,I l-." The line went dead. He hung up one her, but she whispered to herself " I love you."

**-xox-**

Looking at the clock Ginny saw that it was already 10 PM. Harry didn't come home. Hasn't called her. Once again, he completely forgot about her,again. She felt like he didnt love her anymore, but she still felt in her heart that he would change. She looked at a picture of her and Harry on their dresser,it was taken back in thehappy days. But those days are practically long gone by now. Then, all of a sudden her phone startedto ring. In a swift movement she grabbed her phone and answered as quick as she could.

"Harry!" She said into the speaker.

"No,it's Hermione'' the voice of her bestfriend said.

She sighed,she really thought it wouldhave been calling her. "Hi Hermione."

Sensing,something is wrong with her bestfriend Hermione asked "Gin,whats wrong? You seem upset."

"Uhm,Harry still hasn't shown up. He hasn't called either. Probably forgot about me,again." Ginny admitted and forced a little laugh.

Hermione could not stand how Harry has been treating Ginny these days. She can tell that Ginny is heartbroken. " Ginny, the way he is treating you is not right. You need to tell him how you feel.'' She scolded.

Ginny shook her head."No, he'll come around,soon. I know it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I'm still going to be here,waiting for him." She answered.

**-xox-**

At midnight, Harry walked into the bedroom and saw Ginny sleeping. His Ginny. He stared in silence at her, he could hear her soft breathing. And Harry noticed that Ginny looked like an angel, she was perfect. Sighing, Harry could not believe that she would stay with him. After what he's done to her. She deseveres more than him,much much more.

Gently he shook the sleeping redhead. Ginny stirred a little bit,but didnt wake up. "Ginny,wake up" Harry whispered into her ear. Ginny opened her eyes tiredly "Yes Harry?" She stared at him blankly,what did he want now?

"_I love you."_ He whispered softly.

Tears threatend to fall from her brown eyes could not believe what she just heard, escape his lips. He actually still loves her.

Harry wiped her tears away from her eyes ." And Im sorry for the nights I can't remember.''  
Ginny smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

_He was worth waiting for after all._


End file.
